runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Confederate Independent Systems
The Confederate Independant Systems is a Clan/Union Founded by Silvabane and other masked helpers during The Elders 3rd and final age in which later on The Elders was destroyed by corruption and selfishness, so The CIS has become a new empire and reign collecting up the lands of The Elders and working totally secretly and they are the people who have engineered The Elders military breakthroughs and the taking of sufficient lands for them, but with The Elders now gone they have been revealed an will hopefully help out those in dire need of protection, military help another important things such as engineering a war or a new POC or empire we are here to help and will hopefully boast a good reputation throughout the wiki and our Guilds will be well known. Believe in yourself and others will soon follow--Silvabane History of the CIS The history is split into two sections, modern and original, most is fiction with a little fact. Original History In the time when Runescape was under threat by Zamorak and Zaros the land was ruled by strict religion and violence. The CIS never used to be the CIS, it used to be groups of soldiers and leaders scattered around the area fighting for their rights in the new order arising. They were small and seemed insignificant to the rulers of the land but at one time they banded together to fight a small and forgotten war against the rulers and dictators. It lasted for many a century and much blood was shed on both sides. Until the Zarosian worshippers infiltrated the CIS base situated in the now destroyed lands we now call the wilderness where they slaughtered the CIS leaders in their castle and then burnt it to the ground. Its remains stand in the far north eastern corner of the wilderness. The Zarosians thought none escaped although one man did and his soul still lives on today in another body and he will be the one who will bring back the glory of the CIS. Although much has changed since then Silvabane newly elected dictator of the CIS movement plots and broods the uprise of the CIS and the return of the one that will save the CIS from extinction... Modern History See - "The Elders " The Clan history has dated back a long time, before the Age of The Elders and before Zerouh. It has been recorded and by Silvabane and if I told it's history I would go on forever, so I'll get straight to the point... It all started with the Elder Clan, a clan which became corrupt and destroyed although their page still stand to show who they were, But that was not until later... Silvabane agreed to a peace treaty concerning an old clan known as 'The Ancient Legacy' which soon afterwards was destroyed by corruption, The survivors came to Silvabane and asked if they could join them as a secret Clan of Strategists and Engineers Known as The Confederate Independent Systems or the CIS which had helped Silvabane in many ways and worked as a secret and Independent Confederacy. you may or may not know but they were the people behind the events and Empire conquering, But with The Elders destruction a small amount of people joined the CIS including Silvabane who is now the newly elected leader of the clan and so new history will be recorded. It continues... The Triumvirate The CIS has been involved with the Triumvirate and helped them in old conflicts such as The Blood Legion War and The War of Two in which Zerouh and King Aereas battled for supremacy in Runescape and on the wiki itself. After the feuds and rivalries Silvabane decided to detach from all of it and RS Leader claimed control over the clan. The Oppressive rule New leader of the CIS, veteran general RS Leader established control and ruled with an iron fist, at first the idea worked well and members were kept in order but for reasons unknown, presumably a bad leader, the clan fell apart. RS Leader, astonished at the outcome of the new leadership tried to bring everyone back, but didn't succeed. He then closed the clan down. "Silvabane!!!" A couple of months after the collapse of the CIS, Silvabane returned to to RS astonished at what he heard about RS Leader and the CIS he immediately began recruiting once more. RS Leader came to Silvabane and told him what had taken place, annoyed RS Leader he de-ranked him and banned him from the clan for two weeks to think about what he had done. SilvaBane then went on to make a new clan "The Regulators" but it never really took of and after a month he ended it. Silvabane now is attempting to bring back the glory of the CIS. RS Leader Reinstated Rs Leader, wanting to rejoin the CIS as a War Captain went to Silvabane and asked to be allowed back into the clan. After a long talk Silvabane then agreed to let him back in, though he will never be allowed to be a General ever again and will now serve as a War Captain in the ranks of the CIS. Knowing he would never get any higher RS Leader happily accepted his new rank. An Update After Silvabane took back the CIS it never really flourished again as many of the original members had moved onto clans such as "Fate of Guthix" (#8 F2P Clan) and "Army of Saradomin". After realising this Silvabane went onto to join a few clans including Army of Saradomin where he stayed for a few months but eventually left. Silvabane is now currently in-active but was an Administrator in the Fist of Guthix clan for sometime, he checks in now and then and is in contact with a few players from the CIS and "Kaiser Blade " its oldest, now fallen ally. And thus the once great clan has now fallen and its players scattered but as many have said, all good things must come to an end. The Sensei The Sensei is the leader of the clan. At the moment it is Silvabane. The Sensei's aim is to: *Treat everyone with dignity and respect and give them ranks if they deserve them. *Creating alliances. *Helping other clans battles and their empire. *Prove that he is the man for the job of Sensei and make a good leader. *Teach and guide other clans through dark times. The Guilds The Guilds of the Clan are what our members are part of, their chosen guild will be their main area of expertise and is suited to a specific job whether it's Engineering or even spying. Guild Of Combat The Guild of Combat, as it's name implies, is the overall fighting division made up of the bravest warriors. It currently has 3 subguilds. *The Guild of Melee: Must have at least 50 Attack/Strength/Defence. *The Guild of Ranged: Must have at least 50 Ranged. *The Guild of Magic: Must have at least 50 Magic. Guild Of Intelligence The Guild of Intelligence concerns itself with gathering information, creating strategies and spying on other clans. It currently has 2 subguilds. *The Guild of Spies: Must have at least one spare account, clever, and loyal to the CIS. *The Guild of Archivists: Must be dedicated to finding all sources of intelligence about the subject. Guild of Resources The Guild of Resources is made up of dedicated members, normally with relatively high skilling levels. It currently has 4 subguilds. *The Guild of Woodcutting: Must have at least 50 Woodcutting. *The Guild of Fishing: Must have at least 50 Fishing. *The Guild of Cooking: Must have at least 50 Cooking. *The Guild of Mining: Must have at least 50 Mining. Leadership *Sensei: Must have been in clan for at least 6 months. *War Captains: Senior Leadership of three, must have been in clan for at least a month. CIS Traditions The CIS has a few traditions which are: *During meetings you are not allowed to wear anything other than a red cape . *Respect higher ranks. *Your basic clothes must be magahony (It doesn't matter what they are). *During Rank advancement to captain or general a ceremony is to take place. Ceremonies Ceremonies are to take place in the Lumbridge church if the member is going to advance to Lieutenant or Captain (General happens in a secured location). In a ceremony the members must stand behind the pews and the chosen member must state how he is going to perform in a ranking position. The Sensei will then go on to say whether they will be good in office and will then go knight the member if he believes so. Alliances The CIS will use The Elders alliance chart and according to Silvabane will keep its original allies. Green Status:Effective And Stable Alliance. Blue Status:Good Alliance Amber Status:Alliance though further improvement required. Red Status:Shaky or bad alliance Black Status:Inactive or unknown *Ehtya's Empire--Blue Status *Kaiser Blade--Green Status (Most trusted ally) *Questers--Blue Status *CORSAM--Green Status *Dark Justice--Green Status *The Oldest Times--Blue Status *Blue Dragons--'Black' Status *Divine Mafia--Green Status Enemies The Blood Legion War The Blood Legion lead by Farcrusader recently insulted our allies, Kaiser Blade, as well as taunting Team Falcon which almost started a war between the clans. After Farcrusader was removed from the clan he formed his own clan - The Blood Legion and immediately declared a state of war. - The war ended on conditions that the Blood Legion would disband. Category:The Confederate Independant Systems Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Role-playing clans